Takdir
by NamuraShicie
Summary: "Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi "Kemana lagi? Tentu saja mencari calon istriku!" / "Maaf Akashi, tapi Uchiha tak menerima penolakan" / "Sayangnya Uchiha, perintahku adalah mutlak" / TwoShoot!
1. chapter 1

"Hinata, malam ini tampilah dengan penampilan terbaikmu" Ujar Hiashi, pemegang perusahaan Hyuga, sekaligus Ayah dari Hinata

"Memangnya ada apa, Tou-san?" Tanya Neji, Sang Kakak

"Malam inu kita kedatangan calon suamimu"

"APAA?!!" Pekik Neji dan Hinata berbarengan

 **Takdir**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Pairing : Akashi x Hinata x Sasuke_**

 ** _This is my first crossover fic_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

Hyuga Hinata. 20 Tahun. Ikut mengajar di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak. Sedang menatap balkon kamarnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Hinata?" Terdengar suara Sang Kakak yang sudah tak asing ditelinganya

Hinata mengabaikannya. Neji menghela nafas dan mendekati adik tersayangnya.

"Hinata?" Panggil Neji sekali lagi yang tetap diabaikan sang pemilik nama "Kau harus segera bersiap siap, 'dia' sebentar lagi tiba"

Hinata menoleh pada Neji secepat kilat

"Nii-san, aku tak mau dijidohkan. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya!" Ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca kaca

"Kaupikir Nii-san akan menyerahkanmu pada orang yang bahkan tak Nii-san tahu wajahnya? Sifatnya? Kelakuannya?" Balas Neji dengan nada menenangkan "Tidak akan Hinata"

Hinata menyernyitkan alisnya, ucapan Neji berikutnya membuat Hinata membola

"Larilah"

"Ma-maksud Nii-san?"

"Nii-san sudah menghubungi teman Nii-san, namanya Gaara, ia menunggu di persimpangan depan ikutlah dengannya, biar Nii-san yang bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan padamu, baik atau tidaknya dia, nanti Nii-san kabari"

"Ta-tapi Tou-san.."

"Percayalah. Tou-san akan jauh lebih mengkhawatirkanmu yang kabur dibandinh marah karna perjodohannya batal"

"Nii-san" Hinata tak menyangka Neji begitu menyayanginya sampai memikirkan hal seperti ini

Hinata tak tau saja julukan yang sedari dulu melekat pada Neji.

Sister Complex.

"Segeralah pergi, Tou-san sedang diruang kerjanya"

Hinata mengangguk

"Ingat Hinata! Namanya Gaara. Warna rambutnya merah. Mobilnya di perempatan berwarna merah kehitaman. Katakan saja kau Hinata, adikku. Paham?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Rambut merah. Tak akan sulit menemukannya.

Selepas Hinata pergi Neji mengabari Gaara, kalau adiknya menuju perempatan.

Tiba tiba Neji teringat, ia lupa memberikan satu ciri ciri penting tentang Gaara. Tato 'ai' didahinya.

"Rambut merah sepertinya cukup. Lelaki berambut merah di kota ini hanya ada beberapa"

*

Hinata berhasil keluar dari kediaman Hyuga, dan segera berlari menuju persimpangan, matanya segera mencari mobil merah kehitaman.

Dapat!

Mobil di persimpangan kiri.

Begitu akan menyebrang Hinata melihat mobil merah kehitaman lain. Di persimpangan kanan. Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Mobil Gaara yang mana?

Di tengah kebimbangan itu, matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah yang hendak memasuki mobil di persimpangan kanan

"Itu Gaara!" Pekik Hinata pelan dan segera menyusul lelaki itu, lalu tanpa pikir panjang segera memasuki kursi samping kemudi

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Gaara-san, aku Hinata adik Neji. Ayo kita pergi sebelum Tou-san sadar aku hilang" Ujar Hinata sambil memakai sabuk pengaman, dan melirik cemas kearah jalan

Lelaki itu memandangi Hinata intens, dengan alis yang bertaut

"Gaara-san, aku mohon, selamatkan aku!" Hinata menoleh pada lelaki itu dengan pandangan memelas, tatapan yang membuat orang orang luluh pada keinginannya

Lelaki merah itu menginjak rem dan segera pergi, gadis ini benar benar menghipnotisnya

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega begitu mobil menjauh.

"Arigatou Gaara-san, sekarang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada riang

"Perusahaanku, lalu pulang" Jawabnya

"Perusahaan?" Tanya Hinata antusias matanya berbinar "Sugoi~"

Tanpa Hinata sadari lelaki itu tersenyum tipis

*

Di kediaman Hyuga

"Hiashi, senang dapat berbesan denganmu" Sapa lelaki bermata hitam akrab

"Senang pula bisa berbesan denganmu, Fugaku. Sasuke sekarang sudah besar, Hinata pasti pangling" Jawab Hiashi

"Ini Itachi? Kau juga sudah semakin dewasa, didahului adikmu kau tak masalah nak?" Tanya Hiashi pada lelaki tampan lain yang berada disana

"Selama otouto bahagia, tak masalah Jii-san" Jawab Itachi yang membuat semua tertawa pelan

"Hinata dimana? Aku ingin segera melihatnya" Ujar Mikoto

Hiashi tersenyum "Neji sedang memanggilnya"

Dan tanpa disadari semuanya, jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, perasaan bahagia membuncah dihatinya.

'Hime, akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu secara resmi' Ucapnya dalam hati

Namun, perasaan bahagia itu tak bertahan lama.

"TOU-SAN! HINATA HILANG!" Teriak Neji dari lantai atas panik

"Hilang apa maksudmu, Neji?" Balas Hiashi ikut panik

"Hinata tak ada di sudut manapun dirumah ini!"

"Hubungi ponselnya!" Perintah Hiashi

"Dia tak membawa ponselnya!" Balas Neji

Dan tanpa perintah, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Tahan Itachi membuat semua mata memandangnya

"Kemana lagi? Tentu saja menxaru calon istriku!" Ucap Sasuke tegas, lantas keluar dari kediaman Hyuga

"Tou-san akupun akan mencari Hinata" Pamit Neji dan segera melesat pergi

"Maaf Fugaku, sepertinya perjodohan ini dibatalkan saja, aku harus mencari anakku" Ujar Hiashi dan segera berbalik pergi

"Tunggu Hiashi" Tahan Fugaku, membuat Hiashi kembali menatapnya

"Perjodohan ini ditunda saja sampai Hinata ditemukan. Kami juga akan bantu mencarinya"

"Kalian tak keberatan perjodohan ini ditunda?"

"Tidak. Sebab perjodohan dengan Hinata ini, murni keinginan Sasuke, tanpa paksaan"

*

Begitu keluar dari kediaman Hyuga, Neji segera menghubungi Gaara

"Gaara, kau dan Hinata dimana sekarang?"

"Hinata? Aku masih menunggunya di persimpangan, dia belum muncuk sejak tadi, ini sudah 2,5 jam"

Jawaban Gaara di ujung telepon, membuat Neji menginjak remnya tiba tiba, wajahnya pucat.

Dari kediaman Hyuga menuju persimpangan hanya butuh 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki, dan Neji yakin tadi Hinata berlari. Mustahil ia belum sampai.

"Kau... belum bertemu Hinata?" Tanya Neji tercekat

"Sudah 2,5 jam aku disini, adikmu tak muncul muncul"

Neji benar benar pucat , seolah ia kehilangan darah di seluruh wajahnya.

Adiknya benar benar hilang.

*

Sementara itu mobil kehitaman yang membawa Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah perusahaan besar dengan tulisan 'AKASHI'

"Wah ini perusahaan Gaara-san? Besar sekali. Boleh aku ikut masuk?" Tanya Hinata antusias, berinteraksi dengan murid murid TK membuat gadis itu memiliki kepribadian riang.

Lelaki merah itu terkekeh. Hatinya menghangat. Biasanya orang orang akan sangat takut padanya. Yaah, ia memang malas berinteraksi dengan orang lain sehingga membuat ia terbiasa sendirian.

Tapi entahlah, gadis ini tanpa rasa malu atau takut langsung saja mendekatinya, berceloteh mengenai apa saja, dan anehnya, ia yang suka ketenangan tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Ia suka suara gadis bernama Hinata ini.

Riang, namun lembut. Tidak merusak pendengaran.

"Kau boleh ikut, tapi dengan satu syarat" Ujar Akashi

"Apa itu?"Mata Hinata mengerjab lucu, membuat lelaki itu hampir hilang kendali untuk mencubit pipi tembem yang berona kemerahan itu.

"Paggil aku Sei, nanti kujelaskan semua dirumahku. Sepertinya ada salah paham disini, Hinata"

Perutnya bahkan merasa gejolak bahagia saat mengucap nama gadis itu.

"Baik Sei!" Jawab Hinata "Jadi namamu Sei Gaara?" Tanyanya

"Bukan. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro"

Akashi Seijuuro. Itulah nama lelaki yang saat ini sedang bersama Hinata.

"Akashi Seijuuro?" Ulang Hinata

Akashi mengangguk

"Lalu kenapa Neji-nii memanggilmu Gaara?" Tanyanya heran

Akashi tertawa pelan, sepertinya gadis ini masih belum mengerti maksudnya.

"Nanti kujelaskan dirumahku, mengerti?"

"Baik, Sei"

Refleks sudut bibir Akashi terangkat, ia suka sensasi saat Hinata memanggil namanya.

Merekapun turun dari mobil, dan semua anggota perusahaan Akashi terlihat shock melihat kedatangan bos mereka dengan seorang gadis.

"A-ano Sei, aku merasa takut. Kenapa semua teman kantormu menatap kita kaget seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata pelan, ia mulai risih ditatap seperti sesuatu asing yang aneh.

"Mereka bawahanku, Hinata. Kemari pegang tanganku" Titah Akashi dengan nada yang tak terbantah sambil mengulurkan tangan

Hinata tersenyum, menularkan senyum di wajah Akashi dan menyambutnya

Seluruh pegawai kantor menatap mereka sambil menahan nafas.

"Kenapa menatapnya seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi dingin menatap semua pegawainya

Mereka menelan ludah "Ma-maaf Akashi-sama" Mereka kembali bekerja, tapu tetap mencuru pandang pasangan itu.

"Kau akan bekerka dulu, Sei?" Tanya Hinata cukup terdengar oleh pegawai Akashi, semua sontak berhenti diposisinya

Gadis tadi memanggil bos mereka apa?

Sei?

Sei?!

"Tidak Hinata, aku mau membawa peralatanku saja" Jawan Akashi dengan halus, membuat semua pegawai menyangsikan, apakah benar ini Akashi Seijuuro, bos mereka?

Hinata mengangguk dan ikut berjalan disamping langkah tegap Akashi.

Semua orang disana sekarang dapat menyimpulkan.

Hinata adalah calon Nyonya Akashi.

*

"Lho, Sei, kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Hinata begitu Akashi menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran

"Aku lapar" Jawab Akashi dan turun dari mobil diikuti Hinata

"Kau tak mau makan?" Tanya Akashi begitu melihat Hinata terdiam

"Ano, bagaimana kalau kita memasak di rumahmu saja?" Tanya Hinata 'Aku tak membawa dompet' Batinnya

"Tak apa kalau kau tak membawa dompetmu, Tenang saja, aku yang bayar"

Hinata menatsp Akashi heran 'Apa ia bisa baca pikiran?'

"Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran, Hinata" Jawab Akashi dan menarik Hinata untuk masuk

Selain restoran mewah, Akashi juga memesan tempat khusus untuk mereka

"Sei, aku merasa salah kostum makan disini" Hinata hanya memakai pakaian rumahan biasa, berbanding terbalik dengan Akashi yang masih memgenakan jasnya.

"Tenang saja, tak ada yang berani mengusirmu. Kalaupun ada, Kupecat"

"Hah?" Respon Hinata shock "Kau... pemilik tempat ini?"

"Ini salah satu restoran milik Akashi di wilayah ini"

Dan benar saja, tanpa memilih menu, para pelayan sudah menyuguhkan menu terbaik.

"Ini enak sekali" Ujar Hinata sambil terus memakan makanannya

Dari cara makan Hinata, Akashi tau, gadus itu juga dari kalangan atas.

"Katakan langsung pujianmu pada kokinya"

Dan tak lama kemuadian sebuah suara bernada malas menyapa

"Akashi-chin?"

Hinata terdiam begitu melihat koki berambut ungu setinggi 2 meter itu.

"Ti-tinggi sekali" Gumam Hinata refleks

"Atsushi, ada yang ingin menyampaikan pujian untukmu. Hinata ini Murasakibara Atsushi, koki terbaik disini" Tunjuk Akashi pada Hinata yang kikuk

"Mu-murasakibara-san, makanannya sangat enak" Puji Hinata sambil menunduk

"Akashi-chin, ini siapa? kecil sekali" Tanya Murasakibara sambil mendekati Hinata yang segera mundur beberapa langkah

"Kau menakutinya Atsushi" Ucap Akashi sambil menarik Hinata kearahnya "Namanya Hinata"

"Hinata-chin kau kecil sekali. Eh kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Akashi-chin?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang, Atsushi. Lebih baik dibahas lain waktu, benarkan Hinata?"

"Sei benar, Murasakibara-san"

Murasakibara melotot, membuat Hinata mengenggam lengan Akashi cukup keras

"Eh, Hinata-chin memanggilnya Sei?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan nada keras

"Kau beruntung Atsushi. Aku tak membawa guntingku"

Murasakibara mengerjabkan matanya lucu, hingga Hinata merasa ia seperti anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh raksasa.

"Kami selesai makan Atsushi" Akashi merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus maibou "Ini untukmu. Kami pergi"

Akashi berbalik sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang menyempatkan diri tersenyum pada Murasakibara.

Selepas mereka pergi, Murasakibara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk 4 orang sekaligus.

"Tadi Akashi-chin datang kesinu bersama kekasihnya yang kecil, kalian harus bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan selamat pada akashi-chin"

*

Sasuke mendatangi kantor polisi pusat dengan terburu buru

"Aku ingin bertemu pimpinan kalian" Ucap Sasuke tegas dan mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya

"Maaf tuan, tapi disi.."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Pertemukan aku dengan pimpinan kalian atau kalian akan berurusan dengan Uchiha" Ucap Sasuke tajam

Para polisi tadi menahan nafas dan segera memanggil pimpinan mereka.

Siapa pula yang mau berurusan dengan pihak sekaliber Uchiha?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengacau dikantorku?" Datang seorang lelaki berkulit gelap dengan ekspresi terganggu

"Kau pimpinan mereka?"

"Ya. Aku Aomine Daiki, Kepala kepolisian. Dan aku tak peduli siapa kau, kantor polisi ini adakah wilayahku"

"Ya. Ya. Dan aku bisa menelpon Atasanmu untuk mencabut jabatanmu kalau kau berani menantangku" Jawab Sasuke dingin, kalau saja ia tidak terdesak, polisi dihadapannya akan ia cabut jabatannya saat ini juga.

Mau tak mau, Sang Kepala Kepolisian menurut.

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

Sasuke menyerahkan foto Hinata dan Kartu Namanya.

"Dia Hyuga Hinata, Calon Istriku. Dia hilang. Kau harus menemukannya dalam 24 jam dan menghubungiku!"

"Prosedur.."

"Persetan dengan prosedur! Temukan dia atau jabatanmu akan dicabut!" Ancam Sasuke dengan nada mematikan membuat kepolisian seketika hening.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kantor polisi begitu saja.

"Ck. Kalian segera sebar tim pencari terbaik!" Titah Aomine "Padahal aku yakin Intel Uchiha juga sudah disebar. Aku akan mencari pribadi, kebetulan besok aku harus pergi ke kediaman Akashi"

Memiliki urusan dengan Uchiha dan Akashi? Dengan 2 perusahaan penguasa Jepang? Bos mereka benar benar bermental baja.

-TBC-

Yosh! Chapter satu selesai.

Cerita ini cuma TwoShoot kok. Chapter depan udah end.

Alurnya sudah jadi sampai akhir. Chap berikutnya diupload lusa yaa~

Semoga terhibur dengan ceritanya!

Makasih yang udah nyempetin review atau fav di cerita cerita author yang sebelumnya. Semoga bisa juga memberi review dicerita yang ini yaa, hhe hhe.


	2. chapter 2

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemaren, dibales dulu yaa~

 **saihina** : Makasih~ nanti udah tamat yang ini, author bikin cerita yang lebih panjang. Tunggu aja ya

 **ReiHyu** : Thanks~ Ini keitung update kilat gak? XD

 **Birubiru-chan** : Sei sama Sasu sama sama keren sih, susah milihnya XD Ini ceritanya Hinata kuliah sambil ikut ngajar du TK, soalnya kalo Hinatanya masih sekolah kasian udah dijodohin, hhe hhe, jadi sifat Hinata keikut2 anak TK. Tadinya mau bikin Gaara juga suka sama Hinata, makanya sabar banget, tapi kayaknya Gaara ganggunya di fic lain aja deh, hhe hhe

 **lizadz** : Iyaa, doakan semoga inspirasi terus berdatangan yaa~

 **Suci895** : Oke Ini udah dilanjut, Selamat membaca yaa

 **Takdir**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Pairing : Akashi x Hinata x Sasuke_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

"Hinata kita sudah sampai di kediamanku"

Akashi turun diikuti Hinata. Dan mereka langsung diambut para pelayan.

Hinata tercengang, rumah Akashi seperti istana. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Hinata yang tercengang, para pelayanpun sama.

Akashi datang dengan seorang gadis?!

Wow.

"Hinata, wajar mereka menatapmu seperti itu, kau adalah perempuan pertama yang kubawa kekediamanku" Bisik Akashi

Hinata menatao para pelayan Akashi dan membungkuk kemudian tersenyum.

"Watashiwa Hyuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini benar benar sopan. Para pelayan balas membungkuk lebih hormat. Bekerja untuk seorang Akashi Seijuuro saja begitu menegangkan, untunglah kekasih tuannya itu baik.

Eh, Kekasih? Ya semua pelayan Akashi menyangka Hinata adalah kekasih Akashi.

"Dia tamu istimewaku, persiapkan kamar dan pakaian terbaik untuknya" Titah Akashi

"Baik Akashi-sama"

"Sei, itu terlalu berlebihan" Sanggah Hinata

"Sudahlah Hinata, segeralah mandi lalu temui aku di ruang kerjaku, para pelayan akan menunjukannya padamu"

"Mari Hyuga-sama"

Hinata melirik Akashi yang mengangguk kemudian mengikuti salah satu pelayan Akashi.

"Hyuga-sama kalau sudah selesai, saya menunggu dikuar. Bajunya saya persiapkan selagi nona mandi, nona bisa memilih. Saya permisi"

"Terima kasih, ah ngomong ngomong, panggil aku Hinata saja" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baik Hinata-sama"

Setelah mandi dan memilih sepasang pakaian tidur, Hinata diantar menuju ruangan Akashi.

Akashi Room

"Sei?" Panggil Hinata begitu membuka pintu

"Hinata? Kau sudah selesai? Kemarilah" Akashi menutup laptop didepannta dan menghampiri Hinata untuk mengajaknya duduk di sofa

"Ada apa Sei?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Ada sesuatu penting yang harus kau tau"

"Apa itu? Ah, tapi sebelumnya, bolehkan aku menghubungi Nii-san?"

"Kau tau nomornya?"

"Tidak" Jawab Hinata "Bukankah Sei teman Nii-san?"

"Itu masalahnya"

Hinata menatap Akashi yang menghela nafas. Akashi menatap tepat di manik mata yang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak mengenal Nii-sanmu"

"Ha?" Tanya Hinata meminta pengulangan

"Aku bukan Gaara, kau tau namaku kan?"

"Akashi Seijuuro?" Hinata memucat

"Dan kau masih menyangka aku Gaara?" Tanya Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Kukira itu, nama- kecil dari Nii-san"

"Kau belum pernah bertemu Gaara?"

"Be-belum, Nii-san cuma bilang, warna rambutnya merah, memakai mobil kehitaman, menunggu di persimpangan" Jawab Hinata mulai panik

Ah! Ia teringat ada dua mobil kehitaman di persimpangan.

'Pasti yang satunya!" Batin Hinata

"Tenanglah, kau tidur saja, besok pagi kuantar kau pulang. Disini aman"

Bukan jawaban, namun isakan yang didengar Akashi.

"Hinata?" Akashi merasa jantungnya teremas begitu kuat mendengar isakan gadis dihadapannya

"Maaf hiks Maafkan aku Sei, aku hiks aku pasti merepotkanmu. Maaf"

Akashi tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut Hinata, bukankah ia yang harusnya minta maaf? Bisa saja ia langsung mengusir Hinata keluar dari mobilnya tadi, bukan malah membawanya.

"Tak masalah Hinata. Sekarang istirahatlah"

Hinata mengusap air matanya, tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Arigatou Sei"

*

Esok paginya Hinata membangunkan Akashi.

"Sei, Bangun"

Akashi terbangun dan tersenyum begitu melihat Hinata 'Seperti suami istri saja" batinnya

"Ayo bangun! Aku sudah memasak"

Alis akashi bertaut "Kau memasak? Memangnya pelayan kemana?"

Akashi membenci orang yang mengabaikan pekerjaan.

"Aish! Kau tak percaya masakanku enak?" Hinata mengembungkan pipinya

"Bukan begitu, kukira para pelayanku tak mengerjakan tugasnya" Ujar Akashi sambil bangkit "Turunlah dulu, sebentar lagi aku menyusul"

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali ke ruang makan. Akashi mencuci mukanya lantas pergi ke ruang makan.

Hari ini minggu, perusahaannya libur.

Begitu mencapai ruang makan, aroma masakan tercium, membuat Akashi lapar seketika.

"Sei! Ayo makan!" Ajak Hinata

Akashi kembali tersenyum saat melihat Hinata mengalaskan makan untuknya.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada pelayanmu, katanya Sup Tofu kesukaanmu, Kuharap ini sesuai dengan seleramu"

Merekapun makan dengan khidmat, sampai...

"Akashicchi! Kami datang ssu!" Ucap pemilik rambut sewarna matahari

"Ryouta" Ucap Akashi

Dan masuklah para lelaki berambut pelangi kedalam kediaman Akashi.

"Yo! Akashi!" Sapa lelaki hitam berambut dark blue

"Daiki"

"Ohayou, nanodayo" Lelaki berambut hijau menyapa

"Shintarou"

"Kau sarapan apa Akashi-chin? Sepertinya enak~" Lelaki raksasa itu menatap meja makan penuh minat

"Atsushi. Lalu mana Tetsuya?"

"Aku disini" Sebuah suara menjawab

"Kyaa!" Jerit Hinata kaget, lelaki bersurai biru langit itu tiba tiba ada di sampingnya

"Kurokocchi! Dia terkejut ssu! Hai namaku Kise Ryouta" Pemuda kuning berseru "Yang mengagetkanmu namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu yang Hitam Aomine Daiki! Yang berambut hijau, Midorima Shintarou! Lalu kau sudah tau yang berambut ungu kan ssu?" Tanyanya antusias

Hinata mengangguk pelan

"Namamu siapa ssu?! Kau manis sekali" Ujar Kise

"Kukira saat Atsushi berkata kekasih kecil, kau pedofil Akashi" Ujar Aomine

"Daiki" Panggil Akashi dingin , aura disana seketika menggelap

"Sudahlah, Sei" Ucap Hinata menghentikan aura suram disekeliling Akashi. Sementara yang lain tercengang. Seakrab apa mereka sebenarnya?

"Ayo semua ikut makan, aku masak banyak" Ajak Hinata

"Kau memasak sendiri?" Tanya Kuroko

Hinata menganggu, segera saja yang lain mengambil piring, terutama Murasakibara.

"Aku mau makan nanodayo. Tapi bukan berarti aku penasaran masakanmu" Ujar Midorima

"Abaikan saja, dia tsundere" Ujar Akashi

"Aku tidak.." Ucapan Midorima dihentikan tatapan tajam Akashi

Aomine menatap Hinata intens.

"Daiki, jangan tatap dia seperti itu" Titah Akashi mutlak, membuat Aomine gelagapan

"Gomen. Aku hanya merasa mirip seseorang. Ah iya namamu siapa?" Tanya Aomine

"Hyuga Hinata desu!" Ucap Hinata

"Hinatacchi? Wah namanya kawai sekali ssu!"

Aomine tercekat, begitu akan angkat bicara, ponselnya berbunyi

"Sebentar" Pamit Aomine lalu menjauh begitu mendapat anggukan Akashi

'Uchiha Calling'

"Apa kau sudah mene-" Suara diujung telepon dipotong Aomine

"Kenapa kau mengaku-aku Hinata calon istrimu?" Tandas Aomine

"Masalahmu ap-"

"Dia kekasih temanku. Dia calon nyonya Akashi" Tekan Aomine dan menutup telponnya lantas mematikannya. Tak menyadari bahaya dari ucapannya.

Begitu Aomine kembali Kuroko menanyainya

"Tugas Aomine-san?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak mendesak. Hanya bertanya" Aomine duduk dan ikut makan

"Baiklah, Hinatacchi. Kami ini teman SMP, satu tim basket. Dan kalau sama sama senggang kami masih suka memainkannya" Ujar Kise, Hinata mengangguk angguk.

"Hinata-chin~ Ini enak sekali. Ayo menjadi chef bersamaku!" Ajak Murasakibara sambil terus melahap masakan Hinata

Tiba tiba pelayan Akashi datang dengan panik

"Akashi-sama diluar ada lelaki yang memaksa masuk, penjaga gerbang sudah babak belur"

Sebelum terucap kata dari Akashi atau yang lainnya. Pintu depan kediaman Akashi terbuka.

"Akashi dimana kau?!" Teriak orang itu "Kembalikan Hinataku!"

Otomatis para kisedai (Lelaki berambut pelangi) melindungi Hinata.

Dan begitu sampai diruang makan segera saja Sasuke mendekati Akashi, mencengkram baju depan Akashi.

"Akashi! Dimana kau sembunyikan Hinata?!"

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun Uchiha?!" Akashi melepaskan cengkraman itu paksa. Ia tau pria didepannya ini Uchiha, sebab, pemilik rambut dan mata sekelam malam hanya Uchiha. Dan siapa lagi yang berani memantang Akashi?

"Dan kau Aomine Daiki! Aku menyuruhmu menemukannya, bukan menyembunyikannya! Jabatanmu akan dicabut!" Ucap Sasuke tajam

"Jangan takut, Daiki! Dia tidak akan bisa mencabut jabatanmu! Aku pastikan itu!" Balas Akashi tak kalah tajam

"Hinata! Keluar! Ini aku Sasuke"

Begitu mendengar nama Sasuke, Hinata merangsek maju.

"Sasuke" Dan begitu ia melihat sahabat kecilnya Hinata segera berlari dan menerjang Sasuke

"Sasu! Kenapa tak mengabariku? Kapan kau pulang dari Swiss?!" Tanya Hinata, namun sebelum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Akashi menarik Hinata dari pelukan Sasuke untuk berpindah ke pelukannya

Ganti Murasakibara yang maju dan menahan Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa benar dia calon suamimu?" Tanya Aomine

"Calon suami apanya? Murasakibara-san! Jangan sakiti dia. Dia sahabatku!" pekik Hinata

"Tapi dia datang ke kantor polisi, mengatakan, Hyuga Hinata, calon istrinya menghilang" Ujar Aomine

"Sasu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Hinata tetap dalam pelukan Akashi, membuat Sasuke berusaha keras menahan amarahnya

"Hime, yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu aku! Aku yang mencintaimu sejak dulu!"

Jeder!

Ungkapan Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam ia meremas lengan Akashi.

"Hinata-san apa kau mencintai lelaki itu?" Tanya Kuroko

Hinata memegang kepalanya "Aku tak tau, tapi ia sahabatku yang berharga"

"Shintarou, suruh pelayan panaskan mobilku, kita berangkat ke kediaman Hyuga, aku akan melamar Hinata"

"APAA?!" Teriak mereka semua termasuk Hinata

Sasuke tertawa pelan "Aku mencintainya belasan tahun. Dan kau baru sehari? Sudah langsung melamarnya? Kau yakin mencintainya?"

Mau tak mau Kisedai menyetujui pemikiran Sasuke.

"Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak dia memohon untuk kubawa pergi" Jawab Akashi membuat Hinata merasa pening.

Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi dan terhuyung, tapi Kise menahannya.

"Hinatacchi! Kau baik baik saja ssu?" Ujar Kise khawatir begitu juga yang lain

"Terima kasih, Kise" Jawab Hinata

Tak lama Midorima datang

"Mobilnya sudah siap, nanodayo"

"Atsushi, lepaskan Uchiha itu" Titah Akashi "Ayo, Hinata"

"Siapa bilang Hinata akan pergi bersamamu? Dia akan naik mobilku" Ucap Sasuke sinis dan menarik tangan Hinata

Namun dengan sigap Akashi menarik tangan Hinata yang satunya.

"Maaf Uchiha, Ini kediamanku, tanggung jawab pada Hinata ada di tanganku" Jawab Akashi lebih sinis

"Maaf Akashi, tapi Uchiha tak menerima penolakan" Balas Sasuke tajam

"Sayangnya Uchiha, perintahku adalah mutlak" Balas Akashi tak kalah tajam

Aura gelap yang dipancarkan dua pengusaha terbaik jepang, membuat yang lain bergidig ngeri.

Tak ada yang berani melawan Uchiha kecuali Akashi.

Dan tak ada pula yang berani melawan Akashi kecuali Uchiha.

"STOP!!" Teriak Hinata, membuat kedua lelaki itu otomatis berhenti

"Kita berangkat bersama! menggunakan mobil Kise!" Putus Hinata

Semua setuju, dan setelah berdebat tentang posisi duduk akhirnya diputuskan, Aomine yang menyetir, Kise disebelahnya. Di belakangnya Hinata yang diapit oleh Sasuke dan Akashi. Dan yang paling belakang, Midorima dengan Murasakibara yang memangku Kuroko.

Di Kediaman Hyuga

Begitu sampai, Akashi dan Sasuke berebut Hinata harus jalan mana. Hingga harus diputuskan semua melewati sebelah kanan.

"HINATA!!" Teriak Neji begitu mekihat adik kesayangannya

"Nii-san!" Hinata berlari dan memeluk Neji erat, tak lama Hiashi muncul

"Putriku" Ujar Hiashi dan ikut memeluk Hinata "Maafkan Tou-san sayang. Kau bersama siapa selama ini?"

Tanya Hiashi seolah Hinata sudah hilang bertahun tahun.

"Aku tinggal di rumah Sei" Ujar Hinata, mengurai pelukannya dan menunjuk pria berambut merah

"Lelaki?" Tanya Neji dan Hiashi berbarengan, sambil menatap Akashi intens

"Kenalkan Tou-san, Akashi Seijuuro" Ucal Akashi, dipertemuan pertama memanggil Tou-san? Berani sekali ia.

"Akashi?" Tanya Hiashi memastikan

"Benar. Saya datang hendak melamar Hinata" Ujar Akashi to the point

"Hey merah! Calon suaminya aku!" Sasuke maju

"Tunggu apa mereka juga.." Tunjuk Hiashi pada Kisedai

"Bukan, Jii-san. Kami teman Akashi-san" Jawab Kuroko

Hiashi tak menyangka calon pewaris perusahaan besar, akan melamar Hinata. Tapi Hiashi tak terfokus pada harta. Ia hanya ingin Hinata bahagia.

"Hinata, semua jawaban ada di tanganmu, menjadi Uchiha atau Akashi itu tergantung padamu, pada perasaanmu. Tou-san menerima apapun pilihanmu"

"Tou-san, biarkan Hinata berfikir dahulu" Usul Neji

"A-aku sudah punya pilihan"

Ucapan Hinata membuat mata semua yang ada disana melebar. Terutama Akashi dan Sasuke.

"Hime, Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Sasuke dalam

"Hinata, aku tau kita baru mengenal satu hari, tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan seorang gadis kecuali kau. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu selamanya"Ucap Akashi

"Sasu" Panggil Hinata "Dari dulu aku selalu mempercayaimu. Kau panutanku. Dalam hal apapun aku selalu memilihmu" Ucap Hinata membuat Akashi merasa dadanya sesak

"Tapi kali ini, izinkan aku memilih Sei" Lanjut Hinata yang seketika menghempaskan harapan Sasuke

"Aku menyayangimu Sasu. Sangat menyayangimu seperti aku menyanyangi Nii-san. Aku-aku tak pernah memikirkan kita berada dalam ikatan melebihi ini. Ta-tapi dengan Sei, begitu membuatkannya sarapan tadi, aku merasa... hiks.. Disanalah tempatku. Maafkan aku Sasu" Hinata terisak

Dengan segera Akashi memeluk Hinata. Erat.

"Kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku setiap harinya. Jangan menangis"

Sasuke terpukul. Sangat. Tapi melihat Hinata terisak hatinya lebih sakit.

"Hinata keputusanmu menyakitiku" Aku Sasuke "Tapi tangisanmu jauh membuatku terluka. Aku- aku akan berusaha merelakanmu dengannya, tapi aku tak bisa tetap berada di sini. Mungkin aku akan mengurus Uchiha cabang lain dan kembali begitu hatiku siap"

Hinata melepas pelukan Akashi dan memeluk Sasuke yang dibalas pelukan erat oleh Sasuke.

Akashi cemburu. Tapi ia memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk memeluk Hinatanya.

"Kalau dia menyakitimu, katakan padaku. Aku pasti akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri" Bisik Sasuke lantas melepaskan pelukannya

"Sasukecchi, kuantar membawa mobilmu ke rumah Akashicchi, sekaligus membawa mobil Akashicchi, Aominecchi ikut aku ssu" Izin Kise tanpa nada riangnya

"Baik, Ryouta"

"Akashicchi, kami nanti kembali lagi"

Akashi mengangguk, Kise pun pergi bersama Sasuke dan Aomine

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mengobrol didalam saja" Ajak Hiashi pada semua yang ada disana sekaligus mengusir suasana sedih

"Apa ada camilan?" Tanya si titan ungu yang mematahkan suasana sedih

Hinata tersenyum. Mengusap air matanya dan berkata "Tentu, Murasakibara. Ayo Kuroko dan Midorima juga masuk" Ajak Hinata sambil mengandeng lengan Neji dan Akashi.

Melihat keseriusan dalam sinar mata Akashi. Mau tak mau Neji tau ia bisa mempercayakan Hinata ditangannya.

Dan Akashi Seijuuro, kalau kau sampai melukai Hinata, Neji dan Sasuke benar benar akan menghabisimu dengan katana, kau tak akan selamat tak peduli berapa banyak koleksi guntingmu.

'Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu, Hinata' batin Akashi dan tersenyum tulus.

 **-Owari-**

Huwaaa!! Ini pertama kalinya bikin Sasuke kehilangan Hime.

Ta-tapi Author juga pengen Akashi bahagia sama Hinata-hime.

And last...

Mind to review?


End file.
